


Decorating the tree

by IJustReallyLikeFluff



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJustReallyLikeFluff/pseuds/IJustReallyLikeFluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decorating the tree brings about some interesting events in the tower..</p><p>Or; Steve did not know the effect of a mistletoe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decorating the tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erensbyotch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erensbyotch/gifts), [mysecretstory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysecretstory/gifts), [queenofprocrastination](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofprocrastination/gifts).



> Okay so mysecretstory, Erensbyotch, queenofprocrastination and myself decided to bring the world some more Christmas fluff with a little writing challenge.  
> We had until December 24 to write a fic on the prompt we were given  
> My prompt was (guess it or not) "decorating the tree"  
> 

_Rocking around the Christmas tree…_

"...at the Christmas party hop" Thor sang loudly and completely out of tune from where he was standing by one of the big windows in the Avengers common room, Santa hat on his head and spray of frost paint in his hand. It was an unusually bad winter in New York, pretty warm and no snow as far as the eye can see. 'No real Christmas without snow' Thor had simply stated a few days ago as he arrived from Asgard before stalking away in search of fake snow. ('Oh puh-lease' Tony said when he got back, 'you ain't fooling nobody with that', but then quickly changed his mind then Thor's hammer flew by a bit too closely to his head for in to have been perfectly comfortable)

Pepper, Bruce and Sam were busy in the accommodating kitchen, making gingerbread, butterscotch and Christmas cakes. Pepper was wearing a little apron with the text 'Mrs Clause' embroidered in the front. Bruce had a matching one saying 'Santa's helper'. Sam, being a somewhat new addition to the group, had yet to get a personalised apron and was wearing a simple elf one.

Tony and Nat were seated in the sofas, wrapping Christmas gifts and making Christmas crackers.

Bucky and Steve were literally rocking around the Christmas tree, throwing glitter and ornaments on it as they went. Bucky was wearing a pair of reindeer antlers, causing Steve to let out a huff and smile like a dork every time they made eye contact. Bucky in antlers was easily the cutest thing Steve had ever be-witnessed.

Clint was in one of the vents above the ridiculously big and flashy Christmas tree, hanging out an opening, trying to place a shiny star at the very top. (Because the tree was almost touching the ceiling. In the Avengers common room. Yep, it was that big. To this day, no one knows for sure how they managed to get it into the tower in the first place.)

The song playing on the radio came to an end, only to immediately be replaced with another. As the first tunes of the new song rang through the speakers, Thor let out a howling 'Yesssss' and aggressively started humming along.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas There is just one thing I need...._

Steve, who was crouched over a box of decorations, looked up to the window and let out a chuckle at the sight of Thor passionately singing along.

Steve's eyes then wandered over to Bucky, but as their eyes met, a shiver went down Steve's neck. The eyes he was looking into were no longer sparkling with life as they used to, instead they were cold and blank. Kind of like when he was*lowers narrating voice to a whisper* the winter soldier.

Steve could hear a 'shit' from the vents above as Bucky slowly started stalking towards Steve.

The rest of the avengers got up, ready to interfere if anything unpleasant were to happen, but Steve signalled for them to stay back. He didn't want to hurt Bucky if it wasn't necessary. And maybe he would still snap out of it..??

Steve had, without noticing, slowly been backing away from Bucky, something he didn't realise until his back hit the wall. With another big step forward, Bucky came face to face with Steve, so close Steve could feel a puff of air every time Bucky exhaled.

It felt like an eternity of just staring into each other's eyes, though not in the good way, before Bucky slowly adverted his gaze towards the ceiling.

Steve cautiously followed with his own eyes, and was met with the sight of a mistletoe. Just as Steve felt himself relax a little, he felt a breath by his ear.

"All I want for Christmas is you" Bucky whispered in time with the music.

There was a whistle from the kitchen. "Holy shit that was smooth" Sam said.

Bucky gave Steve a quick peck on the lips before pulling away, big grin plastered across his face and eyes sparkling of life and mischief. Grabbing Steve's hand, Bucky started dragging him across the room towards the elevator.

 

Epilogue:

"Ugh, that was so cheesy, Barnes" Tony said, excessively rolling his eyes as Bucky passed, Steve in tow.

"Well, don't tell me Pepper wouldn't like it if it were to happen to her" Bucky returned.

"Tony would never think of such a ~romantic~ thing to do" Pepper chimed from the kitchen.

"Maybe I wasn't talking about Tony, doll" Bucky said with a wink as he pushed Steve into the elevator, leaving Pepper with a blush across her cheeks and Tony staring furiously after him.

"That's it!" Tony shouted after a moment. "Pepper, get under the mistletoe!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it, and check out the other's fics too, their fics will end up here sooner or later as well!  
> Kudos or comments if you liked it <3
> 
> ~I do not own Marvel, though Marvel owns me~


End file.
